


A Toast To The Future Kids

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Drunk Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Samulet, Sleeping Sam Winchester, Somnophilia, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean comes back to their room from a night out at the bar in the dead of winter. He finds Sammy sleeping, and well, he just can't help himself.





	A Toast To The Future Kids

**Author's Note:**

> For Angie, because Twink Sam porn lol.

Dean comes back to the motel room, drunk as fuck with no real perception of anything. He notices, when he first enters the room, that it's quiet. The TV on the other side of the place is off, and the only light on is the one by Sam's bed. Dean shrugs off his jacket as he shuts the door, toeing off his snow covered boots. Stupid snow, he hates it so much. Horrible to drive in.

Sam is in the bed, sleeping. Dean can't really see him from this distance, but he's sure that Sammy's looking just as beautiful as he is when he's awake. Dean stumbles a bit, walking carefully to his little brother. When he gets to the bed, he freezes a moment, taking a second to gaze upon his form. Sam is definitely asleep, but he's in a beige sweater two sizes too big for him, and--well, that's it.

That's all he has on. Just a sweater.

No underwear, no socks, just the sweater that conceals his ass and genitals. Sam's on his back, lips parted, breathing evenly. Dean can't help himself. Not right now. He pulls the sweater up a bit, putting on knee on the bed. He puts his hand between Sam's thighs, and immediately starts to play with his hole, putting two fingers inside. Sam jerks awake, either because of the breach, or the coldness of Dean's hands.

Before Sam can say anything, Dean puts his mouth on Sam's, kissing him deeply, earnestly. This isn't their first time doing this, so Dean (in his inebriated state) is not quite sure why Sam is squirming under him, moaning, but also trying to push him off. Finally, Dean stops, and pulls his fingers out of Sam.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wr--" Sam seems surprised. "You can't just do that, Dean! I was asleep, and your hands are fucking ice cold."

Dean drapes himself over Sam, putting his fingers back inside. "Then warm them up."

"You're drunk!"

"So?" The older Hunter says, briefly kissing his neck.

"St--ah! Stop it."

"Your body is saying something else, Sammy. You missed me? You're loose. Must've been playing when I was gone."

Sam blushes under Dean's intense gaze. "I...shut up. Maybe if you didn't leave I wouldn't have had to."

Dean dons his iconic shit eating grin, working his fingers. "Lemme fuck you, Sammy."

"Don't say it like that!"

"How do you want me to say it then?"

"Umm..." Sam thinks, looking nowhere in particular. "Not...just...Dean, come on."

"Tell me what you want, little brother."

The way Dean says his voice, and the way he's staring down at him makes Sam's insides heat up. He squirms, still feeling his brother's fingers teasing his hole, brushing over his prostate. Sam gasps. He's so far gone the moment he grabs Dean's forearm, feeling it flex. Sam pulls Dean back down to him, kissing him. He tastes like whiskey and cigarette smoke (dammit, Dean said he'd quit, that fucking liar), and Sam doesn't even mind it.

When he blinks, Sam finds himself on flat on his stomach with Dean on top of him, screwing him into the mattress. Jesus, he's not letting up! Dean threads his fingers with Sam's, squeezing reassuringly. Sam moans, not caring that Dean still has on his jeans or that he isn't using a condom. He'll get shit for it in the morning, but Sammy just wants to enjoy it for now. In a flash, Dean turns him over, lifting up Sam's legs.

The sweater has been hiked up so far, exposing the sixteen year old's pebbled nipples. Dean touches the left one with his thumb, rubbing small circles on it. "Tell me what you want, Sam."

"I want you!" Sam whines, coming all over his own torso. "I want you, De. I--I love you."

Even in this state, Dean knows the importance of those words. He can't hold it in any longer. Dean repeats Sam's words back to him, accidentally coming inside of the young Hunter. He collapses on top of him, exhausted and sated. Sam snickers under Dean's weight. It's not big deal. It's happened before. He reaches between them, pulling the Amulet out. Sam moves it around in his hands, admiring it. Feels like yesterday he gave this to Dean.

Suddenly, Sam hears Dean snore on top of him, having fallen asleep after their "session". Sam rolls his eyes, wiggling out from under his brother. He wanders towards the bathroom. Now he's gonna need to take another shower.

"Jerk." Sam whispers fondly, disappearing into the bathroom.

When the door closes, Dean smiles sleepily, yawning. "Bitch..."


End file.
